


Do not fly away

by ca_te



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is like a little bird in the middle of his own complexity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not fly away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written for holmes100, the prompt was: a Beatles' song. I choose "Norwegian wood".

After a while living in the microcosm that Sherlock’s life and flat are John is starting to feel as a part of it. At some point Sherlock must have opened a hidden door welcoming him in the room where he keeps his smiles and small hesitations, that no one else is allowed to see. It is comfortable there, even though John feels as if he is seeing something too beautiful to be in this world. Sherlock is like a little bird in the middle of his own complexity, and John has to be careful not to make him fly away.


End file.
